The one-piece blank of the invention is appropriately shaped, slit, perforated and scored so that it may be folded into the desired configuration in a suitable folding and gluing machine. When folded, the entire external surface of the box corresponds to one side only of the blank, so that appropriate decorative and informative information may be printed on the blank by a single one-sided printing operation.
The resulting box may be made with a minimum of gluing operations, and yet the box is sturdy and strong, and it is capable of relatively rough usage without tearing, crushing or losing its shape.